Digimon TRI Vikemon y Rosemon VS Imperialdramon
by GaddielRuiz
Summary: Escena de como pudo haber sido las circunstancias que hicieron posible la mega evolucion de Gomamon y Palmon


Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que les guste

\- Aguas termales -

\- ¿Por dios, por que tardan tanto Tai y los demás? - pregunto Mimi algo molesta

\- Tranquilízate, después de todo fueron a buscar a superior Joe - le contesto Sora

\- ¿Están seguras de esto? - pregunto Meiko sonrojada

\- Claro - contesto Mimi - Debemos de darte la bienvenida al grupo de niños elegidos, además no tuve un buen recibimiento en Japón - recordó la batalla con los Kuguagamons y la de Alphamon

\- ¿Aun así, no es demasiado? -

\- Por supuesto que no - contesto Sora

\- Chicas, perdón por llegar tarde - escucharon de pronto una voz masculina; era Izzy

\- ¿Izzy, al fin llegaste, y los demás? - pregunto Mimi

\- Matt y T.K. están en camino para convencer al superior Joe para que venga; Tai y Kari están en camino -

\- Uf, espero que se apresuren - dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos

\- casa de Joe -

\- No puede ser - dijo T. K.

\- ¿Como que se fue a clases particulares? - dijo Matt

\- Así como lo oyen - contesto el hermano de Joe con un asentimiento de cabeza - No le está yendo tan bien en la escuela, y necesita mejorar sus calificaciones -

\- Gracias por todo - dijo T.K despidiéndose

\- No hay de que - y cerró la puerta lentamente

\- Tampoco ha querido ir a las juntas en la oficina de Izzy - dijo Matt a su hermano mientras se encaminaban a la central de trenes

\- Esta muy ocupado con su escuela -

\- Es un cobarde, no quiere luchar y quiere hacerse a un lado; tal y como lo está haciendo Tai - dijo con dureza, haciendo que T.K. se quedara pensativo "¿Y si yo tampoco quisiera pelear?"

\- Dentro de la casa de Joe -

\- Ya se fueron - dijo el mayor de los Kido

\- Gracias - contesto Joe mirando directamente a sus libros

\- No deberías de hacerles esto, son tus amigos, además tienes responsabilidades con ellos -

\- No las tengo, mi responsabilidad está en la universidad -

\- Pero ustedes son los niños elegidos - Ante esta afirmación Joe se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a su hermano

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seremos "Niños elegidos?" - En ese momento Gomamon se acercó a la puerta sin ser visto - ¿Que acaso nadie piensa crecer?, ¿Acaso creen que seremos niños siempre?, ¿Y desde cuando esta responsabilidad es solo nuestra?, ¿No hay más gente ahí afuera?, hasta donde yo recuerdo hay al menos otros 30 "Niños" elegidos y al parecer no son todos, porque Meiko no estaba en la base de datos de Izzy, por lo tanto no sabemos realmente cuantos hay repartidos por el mundo realmente -

\- ¿En serio crees que ellos pueden hacer algo? - Era Gomamon que había salido a la vista de Joe, quedándose en silencio, sabía que los demás no podían hacer mucho o casi nada - ¿Olvidaste lo que pasamos en el Digimundo?, nadie nos ayudó en ese momento éramos solo nosotros, deberías ser más valiente Joe -

\- Yo no soy como Tai o Matt, yo no soy así -

\- Pero siempre has aceptado tus responsabilidades, y otra vez tenemos que aceptar que somos los únicos que podemos ayudar - dijo Gomamon seriamente

\- Gomamon - y suspiro abatido

\- Sabes algo Gomamon, tienes razón si nosotros no lo hacemos nadie lo hará - y se dirigió al armario de su habitación

\- Que vas a hacer Joe? - le pregunto su hermano

\- Ir a esa "fiesta de bienvenida" – puso los ojos en blanco pensando lo tonto que se escuchaba eso - Solo espero que ellos lo tomen en serio - saco una mochila del armario

\- Lo harán - dijo Gomamon mientras se metía a la mochila que estaba abierta

\- Vámonos - y salió lentamente de la casa

\- Eso es - dijo su hermano viendo cómo se alejaba con paso algo apresurado para alcanzar a Matt y a T.K.

\- Aguas termales -

\- No he podido contactarme con Davis ni los demás - dijo Izzy a las chicas frente a el - Lo cual es muy raro, después de la pelea de Alphamon y Omnimon creí que ellos se contactarían con nosotros, pero han pasado semanas y nada -

En ese momento escucharon una explosión a lo lejos

\- ¿Que fue eso? -

\- Entrada al puente arcoíris -

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - grito Joe, que esperaba en ferry que lo llevaría al otro lado; ya que perdió el tren y era la única forma de llegar rápidamente, después de sentir el temblor y que acompañó la explosión

\- ¡Un monstruo! - grito una mujer junto a él, haciendo que todos entraran en pánico y corrieran lo más rápido que podían

Una segunda explosión acrecentó el pánico; y todos salieron corriendo aún más rápido alejándose de la orilla del rio, pero Joe se peleaba contra la gente para llegar a la orilla, lo que vio no lo sorprendió tanto como debería, un Gesomon estaba atacando los pilares del puente

\- ¿Que está pasando? - dijo Gomamon mientras sacaba la cabeza

\- Un digimon infectado quiere destruir el puente - dijo Joe

\- Tenemos que detenerlo - dijo mientras miraba seriamente a Joe

\- Tienes razón - Dijo sacando su Digivice - Es hora de aceptar mi responsabilidad – Gomamon se lanzó al agua

"Gomamon Shinka"... "Ikakumon"

\- Vamos - dijo Ikakumon mientras Joe se subia a su espalda y se dirigieron hacia el Digimon

\- Sobre el puente -

Matt y T.K. veían con impotentes dentro del vagón del metro ahora completamente inmóvil la escena

\- Demonios, y no podemos llamar a Gabaón y a Patamon - dijo Matt irritado

\- No tengo recepción aquí - dijo T.K. mirando a su celular

\- Solo nos queda esperar a que los demás vengan -

\- ¡Apareció otro monstruo! - grito un hombre cerca de ellos

Ambos vieron hacia donde apuntaba el hombre y lo que vieron los sorprendió

\- Es Ikakumon - dijo T.K. en voz baja

\- Y Joe viene con el - contesto su hermano

\- ¡Nos va a matar! - Grito una mujer, viendo el ataque de Ikakumon

\- Aguas termales -

Los niños elegidos y sus Digimons estaban viendo lo que pasaba por el celular de Izzy

\- Están atacando el puente arcoíris - dijo Patamon

\- Hay que ir hacia allá - dijo Mimi

\- ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta halla? - pregunto Mimi

\- Kabuterimon y Birdramon podrán llevarnos hasta ahí - dijo sora

\- No, si nos movemos de esa manera crearemos más pánico del que ya hay - dijo Izzy

-Niños elegidos - escucharon de repente a Himekawa - Nosotros los llevaremos -

\- ¿Pero y Matt y los demás? - pregunto Mimi

\- Matt y T.K. están sobre el puente arcoíris, y ya fueron por Tai y Kari -

\- Vamos a demostrar que no todos los Digimons son malos - dijo Mimi con decisión- Palmon vamos -

\- Si - contesto Palmon mientras corria detras de Mimi

\- Mimi, espera - dijo Izzy, pero su celular comenzo a sonar al mismo tiempo que el de Himekawa, lo saco rápidamente y vio el mensaje de la pantalla quedando paralizado

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Sora

\- Es Gennai -

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Tentomon

\- Está informando que hay más Digimons infectados en los alrededores del edificio Fuji Tv - dijo la mujer entre ellos

\- Tenemos que ir - dijo Gabumon

\- Muy bien, otro de nuestros agentes llevaran a Mimi y a sus digimons - dijo señalando a Patamon y Gabumon - Yo misma los llevare a los demás a Fuji Tv -

\- Si - dijeron todos

\- Sobre el puente -

\- Todos serán evacuados de inmediato, por favor dirijanse a las salidas – Mientras la pelea seguía, los agentes estaban evacuando a las personas, uno de ellos se puso frente a TK y Matt

\- ¿Que quiere? - dijo Matt

\- Alguien quiere hablar con ustedes - señalo hacia la parte trasera del tren donde no había nadie y vieron a Gabaón y a Patamon entrando a este

\- T.K. -

\- Matt -

\- Gabumon -

\- Patamon -

\- Ahora salgan - dijo el agente - Sus amigos necesitaran su ayuda - ambos asintieron y salieron

\- Bahía de Tokio -

\- Ikakumon ten cuidado - dijo Joe al ver como un ataque de él casi golpea un pilar del puente

\- Lo intento, pero es demasiado rápido -

En ese momento una gran cantidad de espinas se clavaron el Gesomon

Escucharon a Mimi desde la orilla - Superior Joe -

\- Mimi, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Vine a ayudar -

\- Es muy peligroso -

De repente vieron como Gesomon se volvía en datos digitales y desaparecía de la vista de todos

\- Se fue - dijo Ikakumon

Cuando volteo a ver a Mimi vio un tornado que se dirigía hacia ella, fue bloqueado por Garurumon

\- ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Mimi al sentir la ráfaga de viento

\- Es otro digimon - dijo Togemon

Pero no veían de donde había salido el ataque

Escucharon gritar a Joe y a Ikakumon, se dieron la vuelta

\- ¿Que está pasando? - dijo Mimi asustada

\- ¡Algo debajo del agua lo está atacando! - grito TK - Patamon -

"Patamon Shinka"... "Angemon", y se dirigió a ayudarlos, pero se sumergieron bajo el agua antes de que pudiera llegar

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Mimi - ¡Superior Joe! -

\- Bajo el agua -

\- Submarimon – dijo Ikakumon, cuando pudo identificar al atacante que se movía rápidamente

"¿Qué está pasando?" pensó Joe cuando vio al Digimon de Cody

Se perdió de la vista de ambos

\- ¿Dónde se metió? – dijo Ikakumon, escucharon de pronto a submarimon debajo de ellos

\- ¡Ataque Submarino! – Ikakumon se movío rápidamente, pero el ataque no fue dirigido hacia ellos; salió del agua y golpeó directamente a Angemon que estaba volando sobre a ellos, esquivo el ataque

\- ¡Submarimon! – gritaron los que estaban en la orilla,

\- Torpedos de aire – atacó Submarimon a Angemon, lo suficientemente fuertes para mandarlo a la orilla, perdiendo su digievolución

\- ¡Patamon! – grito T. K., mientras lo atrapaba al mismo tiempo que veía como Submarimon caía en el agua una vez mas

Subarimon en cuanto entró en el agua una vez más siguió atacando a Ikakumon, este intentaba moverse lo más rápido posible para evitar los ataques

\- Joe, es demasiado rápido, necesito Digievolucionar – Joe asintió "Ikakumon cho shinka… Zudomon"

Submarimon atacó, Zudomon lo bloqueo con su martillo y de un movimiento lo golpeó lanzándolo fuera del agua, lo siguió rápidamente saliendo a la vista de una gran multitud y varios helicópteros de noticias

\- Lo siento – le dijo Zudomon a Joe, cuando escuchó a este tomar una gran bocanada de aire después de toser un poco

\- No hay problema – le contesto, volteó hacia arriba buscando a Subarimon y lo encontró dirigiéndose hacia el con el taladro listo para atacar – ¡Zudomon! – le grito al mismo tiempo que le señalaba a este

\- Joe – rápidamente lanzó su martillo – ¡Martillo Bumerang! – este golpeó directamente a Submarimon lanzándolo hacia el puente y perdiendo su evolución; apareció otra distorsión detrás de él Armadillomon y fue absorbido, pero el digihuevo en vez de entrar con él para regresar con Cody se dirigio directamente hacia Joe

\- ¿Pero qué? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba el símbolo de la sinceridad en este, de repente recordó que no estaba solo - ¡Mimi! – grito mientras volteaba a ver hacia la orilla

Una sombra estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro frente a los tres chicos

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Mimi

\- No creo que nos vaya a responder – dijo Matt

\- No lo veo por ningún lado – dijo Togemon dando un paso hacia atrás

Un Shuriken gigante salió de la derecha de golpeando a Garurumon y perdiendo la evolución cuando cayó al suelo

\- Gabumon – gritó Matt corriendo hacia él, lo levanto al mismo tiempo que miraba a donde había salido el ataque

\- Por favor, detente – dijo Mimi

\- Mimi – dijo Togemon volteando a verla

\- No quiero que más gente salga lastimada – agregó mirando hacia delante de ella – Sé que eres tu Shurimon, reconocí ese ataque, Yolei no sé qué pasa, pero deja de atacarnos –

– Pantalla de hojas – Shurimon se apareció frente a ellos en medio de un torbellino de hojas

\- Por favor – susurró Mimi

\- Estrella Doble - el Digimon volvió a atacar, esta vez directamente hacia la chica

\- Mimi – grito Togemon al tiempo que rechazaba el ataque con uno de sus guantes, el shuriken salió volando y se enterró en un edificio cercano

\- Lluvia de espinas – atacó Togemon, pero se quitó rápidamente de ahí

\- Demonios es muy veloz – dijo Matt tratando de buscarlo

\- Yo me encargo – susurro Gabumon desde sus brazos

\- No estás muy débil, aunque fue solo un ataque –

\- Está infectado – dijo T.K.

\- Al igual que Submarimon – termino la frase Patamon

\- Es por eso que sus ataques eran tan fuertes – dijo Matt

\- Mimi, tengo que hacer algo – le dijo Togemon a Mimi

\- Pero vas a lastimarlo, no quiero que lo lastimes –

\- Mimi – Escucharon de pronto la voz de Joe detrás de ellos – Si no lo haces, más gente saldrá lastimada, incluyéndolo a el –

\- Superior Joe – Susurró Mimi

\- Allí esta; sobre el shuriken del edificio – Gritó Zudomon, y todos voltearon hacia allí

\- Pantalla de hojas – y volvió a desaparecer

\- No puedo atacarlo, puedo destruir las cosas de alrededor – dijo Zudomon con cierta molestia

\- Mimi – volvió a decir Joe – Tenemos que pelear, es nuestra responsabilidad, no solo con el mundo sino con nosotros y nuestro Digimons, además si no lo detenemos puede hacerle daño a otras personas y entonces alguien más querrá detenerlo y no será tan considerado con él –

\- Si creo que… - Mimi no pudo terminar la frase porque Shurimon apareció de repente detrás de Togemon y con sus brazos lo envolvió, saltando con el

\- ¡Togemon! – grito Mimi

Vieron como se precipitaban hacia el suelo con gran velocidad, pero antes que se estrellaran, Zudomon detuvo la caída, destruyendo un pequeño edificio con su martillo

\- Pantalla de hojas – Shurimon desapareció de la mano de Zudomon

\- Gracias – dijo Togemon

\- Ya no más – susurro Mimi

Vieron a Shurimon sobre otro edificio más a la derecha del que había destruido Zudomon

\- No puedo, dejarte – dijo Mimi con los ojos llorosos – Te detendremos y así te ayudaremos; ¡Togemon! –

\- Si –dijo mientras bajaba de la mano de Zudomon de un salto

"Togemon cho shinka… Lilimon"

Lilimon aterrizo frente a ellos suvamente

\- Cuento contigo – le dijo Mimi decidida

\- No te preocupes – y el hada salio volando hacia Shurimon

\- Roce de agua – gritó extendiendo sus dos brazos mientras giraba los Shurikens de sus manos, Lilimon los esquivo sin dificultad

\- Collar de flor – Rápidamente voló alrededor de Shurimon y un collar hecho con flores envolvió a este por medio del pecho aprisionándolo

\- Si – gritó Mimi – Eso lo volverá bueno – pero las flores rápidamente se volvieron negras y desaparecieron

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Lilimon entre confundida y asustada – No puede ser el collar de flores debió de eliminar toda tu maldad –

Shurimon rió y la atacó – Roce de agua –

Lilimon volvió a esquivarla, al tiempo que la envolvía – Collar de flor – pero el resultado fue el mismo

\- Eso no funciona – dijo Matt – Tiene que atacar de verdad –

\- Un último intento – se dijo a si misma Lilimon, volvió a volar alrededor de Shurimon

\- Debe de atacarla – dijo Joe – No podrá purificarla -

– Enredadera intensa – gritó Lilimon; una enredadera de espinas y flores rodeó a su enemigo, este se quedó quieto al ver el ataque

\- Pantalla de hojas – apareció sobre otro edificio, pero Lilimon ya estaba ahí esperándola

\- Tentación – una nube de polen rosa salió del cuerpo de Lilimon dirigiéndose a él

Giró rápidamente los shuriken de sus manos dispersando la nube, este se lanzó hacia Lilimon enredándola con sus brazos y piernas, aprisionando también las alas de esta, cayendo las dos hacia la tierra; todos vieron esto desde lejos

\- ¡Lilimon! – gritó Mimi

\- Enredaderas de rayo solar – una gran cantidad de espinas salieron del cuerpo de Lilimon, lastimando a Shurimon liberándola haciendo que ella pudiera volar otra vez, Shurimon cayó sobre una escalera de emergencia

\- Detente por favor – le dijo Lilimon, energía comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Shurimon y este se tambaleó mientras decía entrecortadamente

\- No… Puedo… La… infección es… Muy… Fuerte… - la volteó a ver mientras decía – Perdón – la energía desapareció y Shurimon se lanzó directamente a Lilimon

\- También perdóname – dijo Lilimon en voz baja, esquivó a Shurimon y lo atacó desde arriba – Cañon de flor – el ataque le dio en la espalda cuando cayó al suelo había perdido la evolución siendo Hawkmon este fue absorbido por una distorsión que apareció bajo el pero al igual que pasó con Joe, el Digihuevo fue con Mimi

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mimi a Joe, pero el solo le contestó mostrándole que tenía otro, Lilimon llegó rápidamente con ellos

\- Están bien – pregunto el hada

\- Si, eso creo – Dijo Joe, volteo a ver a los hermanos mientras veía a sus digimon en sus brazos, Matt le respondió la pregunta no formulada

\- Ellos están bien, solo cansados –

\- Será mejor irnos – dijo Matt, entonces sintieron una enorme ráfaga de viento sobre ellos voltearon al cielo y lo que vieron los dejó helados, Imperialdramon en su primera froma, había aparecido en Japón

\- No, ¿Ellos también? – dijo Mimi

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Joe

\- Nuestros Digimons están muy débiles – dijo T.K.

\- Yo aún puedo luchar – dijo Lilimon decidida

\- Lilimon – dijo suavemente Mimi

\- Yo también – dijo Zudomon

\- ¿Zudomon? – se preguntó Joe – Muy bien, pero tenemos que… - no pudo terminar la frase por una explosión que destruyó parte de los edificios a su derecha, Zudomon los protegió con su cuerpo resultando sin heridas

\- Estas bien – le pregunto Lilimon volando hacia su cara

\- Si, no fue nada – contesto

\- No hay tiempo para llevarlo lejos, tendremos que luchar aquí – dijo Lilimon a los demás

\- Tienes razón – le contesto Joe, vieron como Imperialdramon se dirigía hacia ellos

\- Mega laser – los atacó, pero Lilimon se puso frente al ataque; comenzó a brillar de una forma que nunca la habían visto antes

\- Patada de sol creciente – pateó con gran fuerza y un rayo de luz amarilla con flores salió de su pierna dejando de brillar, no fue suficientemente fuerte para detener el ataque de impeldriamon, pero pudo desviarlo hacia el cielo

\- Chispa de martillo - Zudomon lanzó su martillo que chispeaba por la cantidad de energía que tenía este, golpeó en la cabeza de imperiadramon haciendo que se moviera de dolor

\- Cañon de flor – Lilimon había seguido el martillo y golpeó a Imperialdramon de cerca, este golpeó a Lilimon mandándola fuertemente al suelo, pero logro detenerse antes de golpearlo, regreso volando a donde estaba

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo los chicos estaba viéndolos con impotencia

\- Es muy fuerte – dijo Mimi

\- Martillo Bumerang -

\- Esta en el nivel mega – dijo T.K.

\- Patada de sol creciente -

\- Los únicos que pueden enfrentarlo es MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon – dijo Matt – Pero Gabumon está muy cansado –

\- Chispa martillo -

\- ¿Dónde está Tai y los demás? – pregunto Joe

\- Tentación –

\- Al otro lado de la ciudad – contestó Mimi

\- Martillo de Thor -

\- Debemos de detenerlo nosotros - dijo Joe

\- Pero nuestros digimons no están en ese nivel, no creo que puedan resistir mucho así –

\- Cañón de flor –

\- Niños elegidos – escucharon de pronto una voz que reconocieron al instante

\- Gennai – dijeron todos al voltear a ver al hombre que los había llamado, no parecía estar en el mundo real, parecía un holograma algo distorsionado – Deben… usar… los emblemas… el poder… no se fue… siempre ha estado…. – desapareció dejándolos con más preguntas que respuestas

\- ¿Nuestros emblemas? – preguntó Mimi

\- Pero ya no los tenemos, los sacrificamos hace mucho tiempo – dijo T.K.

\- El poder no se fue, siempre ha estado – dijo para sí Joe, vio el digihuevo y una idea se le ocurrió – El poder de nuestros emblemas nunca se perdió, los digihuevos contenían ese poder, pero nosotros no lo podíamos usar –

\- Joe – dijo Matt - ¿De qué estás hablando?, Los digihuevos no sirven si no tentemos D3 –

\- Yo no hablo de los digihuevos, si no del poder en sí, recuerden porque ellos pudieron levantarlos, no fue por tener un D3 – y vio a T.K.

\- Fue porque nosotros teníamos esa virtud – dijo T.K.

\- ¿Pero eso de que nos sirve? – preguntó Mimi

\- Hay que usar el poder de los digihuevos – contestó Joe – Pero no sé cómo – volteó a ver a Zudomon que se defendía de las garras de Imperialdramon con su martillo

\- ¡No te rindas Zudomon! – Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo - Debemos de detenerlo, es nuestra responsabilidad – recordó como Gomamon siempre lo apoyó y lo impulso a cumplir esa responsabilidad le gritó casi sin pensar – Ve Gomamon, ¡VE!, ¡GOMAMON! –

El digihuevo comenzó a brillar de color gris y se desvaneció de la mano de Joe

"Zudomon kiuka shinka… Vikemon"

Todos se sorprendieron de la evolución sin precedentes de Zudomon

Imperialdramon retrocedió y volvió a atacar – Mega laser –

Uno de los escudos de Vikemon bajo a su brazo y detuvo el ataque sin mayor problema

\- Golpe vikingo – las dos armas salieron disparadas de la espalda de Vikemon golpeando a su rival con fuerza

\- Cañón de flor – Lilimon golpeo a Imperialdramon levantando una gran nube, pero Imperialdramon modo luchador salió de esta

\- Ventisca ártica – Hielo apareció alrededor de Imperialdramon, pero este se liberó del hielo y atacó a Lilimon

\- Mega laser –

\- ¡Lilimon! – grito Mimi viendo como el disparo iba dirigido a su Digimon compañero, derramó una lágrima mientras decía – No por favor, ya no quiero que otros sufran más – El Digihuevo de la pureza comenzó a brillar de color verde, y al igual que el de Joe este desapareció de la mano de Mimi

"Lilimon kiuka shinka… Rosemon"

\- Tentación prohibida – con esta técnica Rosemon detuvo por completo el ataque de imperialdramon

\- Rosemon – gritó Mimi

\- Vikemon – gritó al mismo tiempo Joe

\- Abrazo de hiedra – gritó Rosemon mientras clavaba la enredadera del brazo derecho en el suelo, 4 enredaderas mucho más grandes salieron del piso sujetando a Imperialdramon de las piernas y los brazos, bajándolo al nivel del suelo, Vikemon corrió hacia él

\- Hacha vikinga - la mano de vikemon se envolvió en hielo y golpeo con fuerza mandándolo al suelo

\- Ustedes pueden, el golpe final – gritaron al unísono Joe y Mimi

\- Tentación prohibida –

\- Ventisca ártica –

Lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataques, la explosión roja creada por Rosemon rápidamente fue cubierta por un montículo de hielo que fue destruido por las armas de Vikemon

Cuando el polvo se disipó solo vieron una distorsión cerrándose

Pukamon y Tanemon corrieron a donde se encontraba Joe y Mimi, pero estos también corrieron para encontrarlos a medio camino

\- Pukamon estuviste increíble – dijo Joe cuando tuvo en brazos a su Digimon compañero

\- Gracias –

Mimi solo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a Tanemon

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – le dijo T.K.

Los dos asintieron y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de la destrucción que habían causado durante la pelea contra Imperialdramon

\- Solo espero que nadie haya resultado herido – dijo Mimi mientras rodeaba un montículo de escombros

\- Vieron frente a ellos una camioneta negra que tenía la puerta abierta – entraron casi sin dudarlo

\- Himekawa-San – dijo Joe – Gracias por sacarnos de ahí –

\- No hay problema, es nuestro trabajo –

Este es el final del Fic, aunque lo escribí como si fuera una especie de comienzo y por introducir las evoluciones en japonés, los siento si por eso es un poco confuso; no sé porque pero desde que he visto Digimon Tri me suena mejor que Digievolves

En fin gracias por leerme y si tienen dudas, comentarios o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra recuerden escribirlo en el cuadrito de aquí abajo

Recuerden que ahora y siempre la aventura Digievoluciona


End file.
